It is well known that gambling casinos and other business establishments have a plurality of gaming machines, such as, for example only, slot machines in which a player can insert coins, pull a handle, and hope for a winning combination of elements on spinning reels, which allow him to obtain money from the machine. These machines are simply games of chance that some individuals play for entertainment and others play with the hope of receiving winnings.
Some casinos have cashiers located at strategic positions in the casino for use by patrons to obtain coins for use in playing the gaming machines When a player is at a gaming machine and needs more coins, he must walk away from the machine, find a cashier and obtain more coins. This may give a player the opportunity to change his mind about playing the machine further. In addition, it may mean that the player will lose his place at the machine which may make it difficult for the player if he feels that the machine is about ready to "payoff". Further, sometimes a player feels that he is on a "roll" and does not want to interrupt the playing because of his winning streak. Thus, the present system disrupts the playing of the machine which is undesirable from the standpoint of the owner and may be undesirable from the standpoint of the player.